Ravensoul
Ravensoul (Solen) is a black haired Raven Rune with crimson red eyes, deep black wings and red ancient marks on his cheeks. He is an immortal oracle of FeatherClan and has the knowledge of the past two hundred years. Also he is a black magican. His contacts to all dead clans are very deep. Appearance Oracle Version Beast Form Personality and Interests Solen is typically rude and cold, preferring to be alone than with the rest of the clan, and as a result is described as high-strung. He acts upon logic and thinks from a cynical viewpoint, putting the feelings or circumstances of others aside, if it benefits the warriors of his clan, and suggesting not to help others if it hinders them. Though sometimes criticized for this, his tactics are still regarded as impeccable by many. As an oracle he is said to be the wisest of all, due to his age and knowledge for black magic and the different kind of seals. He commonly is able to tell the meaning of every prophecy and omen, though he tends to get grumpy and puzzling while revealing their meaning to his clan leaders or other people, who are involved in those. Solen does show great compassion towards Quade, however, whom he seems to have devoted his life to. Quade seems to have great insight into Solen's personality, calling him a "softie" who tries to put on a strong face most of the time. Among all creatures he has met so far, Quade seems to be the only person Solen has opened his heart to and considers him as family. Solen also seems to dislike being interrupted, especially if apprentices or some extremely young warriors do so. Usually Solen displays a rather obvious dislike for fables but he is able to hold it back, when it comes to meeting them. His hate of the fables stems from the treatment he recieved when he was younger -- from when he was caught in a forbidden love. He claims that what they did to him, his beloved and his clan was the worst he has been going through and that he could never forgive them. Howsoever, within the later generations he slowly seems to let his hatred go and learns to respect most of the fables of JewelClan. Relationships Tallglow Quade is a close friend of Solen. Actually he was only supposed to be his patient, as he has an uncureable disease, but because of the several meetings they had, they grew close to each other. Solen is extremely protective over Quade, due to the fact that he knows he could die by any stress or deep pain. If it was to describe their relationship, Solen would even call him part of his family. Whenever someone hurts him, Solen tends to bear a grudge against this person, punishing them with deep disrespect. Morningfrost History In the Before Series In the Original Series First Generation Ravensoul is asked by Penna and Yune about the drought, which let the waterfall stop flowing. He tells the strategist and his apprentice about a message he got from Fading Mirror and asks them to leave. When Crow asks him about a high ranked clan member to join the gathering, he seems to remember Crow from sometime before. Instead of telling him who could go, he suggests to go himself. ... Second Generation Solen is asked by Snowblossom and Yune about the hatred between JewelClan and FeatherClan. He first refuses to tell her the story but then he tells her the story of the Feathermate system. The two of them leave the cave, visibly disappointed and shocked about the story they have been told. When Silver gets hurt while training, he gives her some herbs for her wounds. ... When Pashmina comes back from the night she had spent with Quade in the old house which her father has been building, along with her mate, Solen is standing in front of Pashmina's house and is trying to get Tornadowing out of the house, as he has to pay the bill for the lotion he has bought from him before. As he smells the scent of the lotion on Pashmina, he gets sceptical about whether the lotion was really for Tornadowing, what unfortunately makes Ce suspicious as well. When he gets the point of all this, he gets visibly mad, because he notices what Pashmina is still doing to Quade. It doesn't take long until the situation escalates and both find out that she has been spending time with Quade again. After Ce storms off, Solen speaks to Pashmina again, but only to make her notice Quade has been watching the scene all along. He lets the two of them alone, hoping everything would work out positively for his friend. At the Great Gathering Tigersun mentions that Solen has taken an apprentice, whose identity he is not going to reveal though. His reasons aren't mentioned, so all the clans are seriously wondering about this fact. Later, he helps to build the dancing hall for the great gathering spring ball. Character Gallery No Pictures available Trivia *Ravensoul is immortal and stayed sixteen for 200 years. *He seems to have an affection for ocult things and voodoo, as for black magic. Family Members No Family Members revealed Tree Ceremonies No Ceremonies revealed Quotes Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:First Generation Characters Category:Second Generation Characters Category:Feather Omen Characters Category:FeatherClan Members Category:Oracle Category:Winter